


捉奸时的105件小事

by maodoufu



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maodoufu/pseuds/maodoufu





	捉奸时的105件小事

70  
上鸣电气有隔壁宿舍的钥匙，也是他兄弟爆豪胜己套间的钥匙。  
“今天出去别的场地活动，可是刚刚吃饭好像没有见到绿谷同学和爆豪同学，他们两是不是睡过头了。”饭田天哉有担忧的说。  
上鸣电气说“我有他们宿舍的钥匙，我去叫他们起床。”

上鸣电气人傻心热，没人敢去惹爆豪，只有这家伙好使。

上鸣电气哼着歌打开了套间的门，高声喊了几嗓子“爆豪!”  
遭了，莫不是敌联盟又把爆豪胜己抓走了。  
上鸣电气的心脏突然一哆嗦，鬼使神差的打开了门。

爆豪胜己果然刚醒，他竟然睡过头了。  
清晨的日光下，爆豪胜己坐了起来，一身矫健的肌肉裹藏沉睡的力量，他的眼睛肿肿的眨了好几下没有睁开，一副低气压不要靠近的模样。  
连声音都带着慵懒疲倦。  
“怕你起床迟了，今天要坐大巴去别的练习场地。”  
“嗯，知道了。”爆豪胜己的口气有点烦躁，他又加重了一句“你看我这不是醒了吗？”  
上鸣电气点点头“那我去叫绿谷，他大概也没有起床吧。”  
爆豪胜己没有看他“他已经起床了。”  
“哦哦哦，那你们快点。”上鸣回答，顺手关上了门。

爆豪胜己警惕的看着那扇门，盯了半分钟。  
被子里窸窸窣窣的响了，伸出一个绿色毛绒绒的头来，他的头发本来就乱，现在睡得更是一个鸟窝一样。  
“他走了吧。”绿谷出久小声问。  
绿谷出口似乎什么都没穿，露出的一半上身锁骨精致漂亮，背后胸前一片绯红的吻痕。  
“大概是，”爆豪胜己警惕的听声音“你快点把衣服穿好。”  
绿谷出久哭丧着脸说“都怪小胜，昨晚都是你强迫我的，这样会影响今天的训练的。”  
爆豪胜己恼火，怎么这家伙谈恋爱还满脑子训练？

 

是的，绿谷出久昨晚和爆豪胜己做爱了。  
还蛮激烈的。

可怜的上鸣就像瞎了一样，什么都没有看见。

71  
车子一晃一晃的，晃的爆豪胜己有了别的心思。  
他余光扫视周围，起的比较早，大家一睡睡一片，出久也在他身边慢慢发出均匀可爱的呼吸声。  
玻璃发射出耀眼的光芒，把他猩红的眼睛照的通透，年少的脸部线条轮廓分明。  
爆豪咬住了他的耳朵尖，顺着耳廓微微一舔。  
出久唔了一声，赶紧捂住自己的嘴，只剩一只清透的眼睛笑眯眯看着他。

爆豪胜己瞥头，看了一下四周，都睡得东倒西歪，于是他的手慢慢摸上了废久的，和他牵在一起。

这是a班第一对情侣。

 

72  
A班第一对情侣尚未公开，两个人都是班级的主心骨，而且大家都明白这两人曾经关系不和。  
“我特别恶心他。”爆豪胜己曾经公开的表达对绿谷出久的感情。  
这也是爆豪胜己为什么地下恋情不公开的原因，公开他爆豪胜己还怎么体面的生活。

但是，纸是包不住火的。

今天早上就是一个预警。

73  
绿谷出久十分小心翼翼，在训练场都不敢多看小胜几眼，一团一团人路过也不敢互相多打招呼。  
每次他看到小胜看自己的眼神都觉得他的眼睛里带着火光，让人心惊，难道别人看不出来吗？  
今天早上还好上鸣比较二，心不够细，小胜的说辞有问题，他刚刚醒过来怎么知道自己已经醒了，当时自己躲在他怀里吓的都要抖起来了。  
还好上鸣没那么聪明。

74  
难得今天正好出学校，赶紧去外面的超市买润滑液。  
爆豪胜己在训练场外面的便利店里逛，结果两个人碰上了。  
上鸣电气哎哟了一声，很热情的过来拍拍他的肩膀。  
他天真的指着大红色润滑液也没细看。  
“你竟然喝草莓味的吸吸果冻啊，看不出来。”  
爆豪胜己快速的把“吸吸果冻”放进了便利袋里，他绷着脸多说了一句“我喜欢草莓味的。”  
上鸣电气挠挠头，他感觉这可能不是吸吸果冻或者包装饮料，而是洗衣液，因为看起来吸不起来，当然也可能是洗发水。

75  
爆豪胜己心虚了，他把润滑液外面的标签撕了，这样就算上鸣拿着一模一样的瓶子来，也死无对证。  
为了隐藏真实面目，他还把瓶子公然放在马桶边。  
最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。

76  
“我们屋洗衣液用完了，能不能借一下？”皮卡丘头像发出一条消息。  
绿谷出久回复“在洗漱台的柜子里，你正好有钥匙，自己去拿吧。”  
“你们都不在家？”  
“我和小胜去外面吃饭。”

撤销。

“我们两个有事。”

上鸣没觉得不对劲。

78  
洗漱台下面的柜子没有洗衣液，马桶边好像是。  
上鸣电气认得厕所清洁剂，那个味道大，腐蚀性强。  
他拧开了红色瓶子，是草莓味的没错，满满一瓶，倒了一点在手上，味道淡还很滑。

79  
他们的洗衣液什么牌子的，好难洗……搓不出泡沫来。

80  
几个人在切岛屋子里玩牌，玩了一会儿有点饿了，几个人开始商量一起叫外卖，于是爆豪胜己在楼里喊了一声。  
“绿谷出久。”  
“小胜!”绿谷出久能辨别爆豪胜己的声音。  
“过来点外卖!”

上鸣电气不饿，他还是比较在意牌局，已经连输三把了。嫌弃切岛和濑吕商量外卖的声音太吵，他坐的离爆豪近一点好看牌面。  
灯光太暗，他把牌放在灯光下更清晰。

绿谷出久靠在爆豪的边上，看着外卖的订单，一些不该听的悄悄话飘了过来。  
“你买了那个吗？”  
“不是和你说了，在马桶边上，红瓶子，撕了标签的。”  
“我找了好久。”  
爆豪胜己突然压低声音，口气宠溺酥麻，听的上鸣电气表情越来越黑人问号。  
“你还着急了？”

洗衣服很着急吗？洗衣服是什么深沉的话题吗？

“可我真的没找到啊，你不是试了好几次嘛，憋了好久。”  
“没关系，避孕套还有一些，找不到今晚也够了。”  
男生很敏感的，他一听到byt立刻条件发射的耸了耸眉毛。  
哇哦~你们两个之间竟然还会聊这样的话题。  
等等，你们两个男的，为什么会有这个东西？还要用这个东西吗。  
紧接着他感觉到绿谷出久紧紧的贴着爆豪胜己小小的mua了一下，吓得他瞬间麻木。  
爆豪胜己微微抽气“今晚再求饶我都不会放过你了。”

上鸣电气握着他的牌，被吓得不轻。  
他轻轻的握紧扑克，捂住了自己嘴巴，他感觉到自己的下巴要掉下来了。

“上鸣，想吃什么？你的口水都要流下来了。”切岛锐儿郎提醒。  
切岛!切岛啊!  
上鸣电气害怕无助的快哭了，他后知后觉的发现了一个大秘密，他感觉自己要窒息了，他想大声喊出来。

热恋期的情侣看到他像神经病一样瞪直了眼睛，下巴微微收缩，轻轻后缩，眼里透着无助。  
“你怎么了？”

“洗衣液!”  
上鸣电气大声的说“洗衣液是!——”

看到上鸣电气突然扭曲抽风的脸，绿谷出久警惕的往外移一点。

“洗衣液怎么了？”

“洗衣液就是——洗衣液!”上鸣电气大喊，像是明白过来了，然后口气一转激动的说“洗衣液。”

上鸣电气对着绿谷出久说“你的洗衣液!很滑!”  
他补充“洗不干净!”

“洗不干净就洗不干净，你为什么要这么和绿谷说话这么用力。”

绿谷出久呆呆的看着上鸣，他垂眸想了一下“对，你用了我们宿舍的洗衣液。”

他啊了一声，突然站起来说“洗衣液？”  
他对小胜崩溃的说“小胜——洗衣液啊!上鸣借了洗衣液。”

爆豪胜己烦躁，和周围人一样莫名其妙，然后神情突然肃穆。  
他微微张嘴，似乎难以接受的吸了一口气，半天没吐出来。  
他抬手轻轻遮嘴说“洗衣液——”

切岛和濑吕一脸莫名其妙，洗衣液到底怎么了？你们能一直这么叫这个东西，洗衣液是个人嘛？

上鸣电气失魂落魄的指着这两个人“你们!你们两!”  
他后退了一步，几乎震惊的要哭出来“你们两竟然——”

绿谷出久害怕秘密就这么直接被戳穿了。  
他试图安慰激动的上鸣电气。“上鸣——我和你一起去拿洗衣液好吗？”  
上鸣像受伤了一样后退了一步。

绿谷出久眼里带着温和和安抚“走吧，我们一起去。”他用眼神暗示。  
上鸣求救的看了一眼切岛锐儿郎，那是一个留恋不舍的眼神。  
切岛锐儿郎莫名其妙。

爆豪胜己站起来说“我去看一下……可能他拿错了马桶清洁剂？”  
哦……原来是这样。

几分钟后，爆豪胜己和绿谷出久神色平常的出来了，上鸣电气也回复了神智，他有点不敢看那一对看起来决对不会在一起的人。

81  
峰田实对班上很多人说了一个秘密。  
那就是某个废弃的教学楼某个楼道，没有什么人来，里面堆着许多杂物。  
他有次路过那里，听到了里面发出了有节奏的动静。  
绿谷出久已经不是小白兔了，他开始在某些不擅长的事情上成了让爆豪都不得不承认的学霸。  
所以他听说了以后，脸微微一红。  
峰田实津津有味的说“后来我看到一对情侣从那里出来，女孩子胸很大，头发是红色的，个子高挑。”  
“还有人在那里做那种事情？”绿谷出久微微拧眉。  
“这可是全校都知道的约会圣地啊。”峰田实愉快的说。“我总是看到那个妹子。”

峰田实色眯眯的，但是去听墙头太明显了。他偶尔路过圣地，感觉到里面有动静，就会赶紧回到自己的卧室拿出望远镜，吸溜着口水脑子里脑补画面。虽然他什么都看不到，但是每次看到房间里出来的人他都会开心好久。  
这是峰田实最美好的快乐了。

这一点他又偶然路过，照例立刻回到自己的小窝里抄设备。  
他的脑子里想象着大胸妹妹，可爱萝莉，想入菲菲心情愉悦。

结果你知道他在望远镜里看到了谁。

错，不是爆豪胜己，也不是绿谷出久。

是上鸣电气。

他拿着一个大红色的瓶子，鬼鬼祟祟的一路疾跑，敲了敲那里的门。  
门竟然开了，上鸣电气把瓶子推了进去，像间谍特务一样的查看四周。  
当他离开了以后，在走廊尽头遇到了那对情侣，妹子的胸大小他太熟悉了，还是那个红发，还是那个高个子。  
妹子牵着他的男朋友慢慢的在走廊走过，路过了那扇门，试图进去，但不知为什么手伸出来又缩回去了，也只是路过而已，没有什么特别的。

峰田实晴天霹雳。

这个人和上鸣电气关系好到让他给自己送润滑液，很有可能是自己班上的。  
不要问他为什么能一眼看穿那是润滑液，他就是知道。  
一般来说，着急的情况下是不会特地让人把润滑液送过来的，很有可能两个男生。  
而且他们还在那个房间里!做那种事情!

 

84  
上鸣电气很好奇爆豪胜己洗澡洗泡泡浴，点香氛，准备饮品和蛋糕是什么感觉。  
他有点想要尝试一下这种惬意的生活。  
于是他也在自己浴室里面做法了。

但是正当他准备惬意的看峰田杂志时，他隔壁咚的一声敲响了墙。

公寓套间是对称分布，一墙之隔就是隔壁的浴室。  
不知是爆豪在洗澡还是绿谷在洗澡。  
不会是撞到头了吧？!

切岛锐儿郎站起来，带着满身的粉泡泡准备开窗子问一下隔壁。  
咚的一声又响起，切岛锐儿郎捏紧了手中的杂志。  
谁会撞头两次啊……这可能不是撞墙，而是别的声音，闷闷，好像是一大片东西拍打着墙壁。

切岛惊慌失措的爬起来，结果浴缸太滑，他摔的头撞到了浴缸。

 

82  
丽日御茶子和芦户在自己房间里面打扫卫生，他们拉开了窗帘，借来八百百的吸尘器准备大干一场。  
丽日用个性让大柜子们飞在空中，户芦就开始清扫起来。  
空气里都是灰尘。  
丽日呛的受不了，她拉开了窗子，正好看到对面的绿谷出久背靠着窗户，爆豪胜己似乎正在把他按在窗户边。  
“小久!”丽日冲着他们大喊，在空中挥舞双手“小久。”  
真奇怪，为什么爆豪同学按住了他的肩膀摇晃他。  
“难道爆豪同学又在欺负小久？”丽日招手芦户。“你看他们两个又打起来了，我好担心啊。”  
还没等芦户过来，爆豪胜己就把绿谷出久抱上沙发了，丽日清清楚楚的看到爆豪胜己用腰推着出久，玻璃圣光中看到他的腰前前后后的动着。  
丽日啊的一声尖叫了出来，柜子家具咚的一声落在地上。  
“啊!”芦户被丽日的尖叫吓的跳起来。  
“你怎么了!”  
她正要去窗口看，被丽日刷的一下拉合了窗帘。中午的阳光一下子就被关合了起来。

丽日涨得脸通红，她双手背在身后紧紧的压着窗帘，拼命的甩头。  
“不不不!什么都没有!”  
芦户起了更多的好奇心，她兴奋的扬起笑容，试图钻进丽日的背后。  
丽日还是没有能拦的住她，她在她身后捂住嘴，浑身冒汗。  
粉色的手慢慢揪紧了窗帘布，伸出一个手指指着对面宿舍。  
“他……他们!”  
“啊!”  
“他们两个竟然!”

丽日的脸烧的通红，她忍不住捂住自己的脸，结果不小心轻飘飘的飞上空中，着急的汗水在空中打转。

“你说他们两个不会是我们看错了吧……那可是爆豪同学和绿谷同学啊？!”  
“会不会绿谷出久同学被爆豪同学欺负了，毕竟以前他们两的关系不好。”

“要不……”芦户鬼精鬼精的说“我们打个电话给绿谷，让他去接电话。”  
好主意。  
心思单纯的丽日还没有想好要说什么，就开始焦急的拿出手机要拨号。

83  
爆豪胜己在做的时候意外的不会颜艺，生气或者骂人。  
他是那种一声不吭猛干的类型。  
被这样的人操，就会看见他格外可爱的一面。  
绿谷出久叫的又小声又媚，叫的身后推力的爆豪胜己心神荡漾，他的手指插进了出久的口中，让他闭嘴，手上都是淋漓的口水。  
绿谷出久只能微微仰起头回头用媚眼看他，这样他的腰格外的好看。  
“……你别叫……”爆豪胜己咬牙，满头大汗，他低低的吼了一声“……别……”  
他就喜欢看他这个样子，不过自己被捅的也够呛。  
他故意夹了一下后穴，摇了一下自己的腰，肉棒在里面绕了一圈，像一只小猫用声音舔舐他的底线“小胜。”  
爆豪胜己没有动作，他的汗水随着面部硬朗的轮廓滑下。  
他捅到最深的地方，贴着他的耳朵低哑诱惑说“废久……”  
绿谷出久的后穴不自觉的发出一阵无力掌控的吮吸。  
他嘶哑的说。  
“你还嫩了一点。”  
绿谷出久眯着眼睛，随着他的捅弄发出真心实意的颤音“嗯~嗯——”  
爆豪胜己深呼吸，他的血液突突突的往外冒，汗水萌发，热性血液要随时克制自己，不然很容易自爆。  
他享受的闭上眼睛，从沉重的呼吸里只能吐出一个字。  
“嫩。”  
被他的言语差点激到泄的小久，立刻咬住了自己的背。  
他不能输。

突然桌上的茶几有了来电铃声。  
绿谷出久就着姿势就要去够手机，结果屁股里的热棍差点滑出来。  
爆豪胜己拧眉，埋怨的说“什么都想要。”  
他把湿滑的肉棒拔出来，拖出一串晶莹的白浊，发出啵的一声。  
他烦躁的拍了拍绿谷出久的两团软肉，示意让他去拿。  
绿谷出久只好拉起了裤子。

远处鸟悄的趴在对面窗子两个女孩看到爆豪胜己直起身子，精壮的上半身肌肉鼓胀，不愧是第一名的男人。

小久面对爆豪胜己躺好，又是一个在他身下被做的姿势，拿起电话，声音清明的说了一声“喂。”

听到他如此清脆爽朗的声音，爆豪胜己微微恼怒，这家伙之前的呻吟都是装的吗？

丽日蒙了，他觉得小久好像真的没有被爆豪胜己欺负。  
他的声音带着刚刚被满足的愉悦，自信温和。

从窗子里还能看到爆豪胜己直立赤裸的上半身逐渐被绿谷出久的两条腿交缠。  
她惊慌失措的挂了电话。

“谁啊。”爆豪胜己抱胸问，他的老二还硬的不行呢，明显脸上出了暴戾。  
绿谷出久看了一下来电显示，赶紧把手机一丢“大概是打错电话了。”  
爆豪胜己按着他胸膛，加把力把他按在身下“喂——你为什么接电话的时候突然那么平静，刚刚不是叫的挺骚吗？”  
绿谷出久欲哭无泪“那我总不能喘给别人听吧……”

丽日肯定的指着墙有点心脏顿歇地说“他们在一起了！”

85  
轰焦冻吸着抹茶口味的星冰乐，在公交车上听到身边的两个人在吵架。  
他随时准备把两个人冻起来，因为这两个要是动用了个性在公交车上的打起来可真的不得了。  
他倒是很意外像爆豪胜己这样能动手绝对不逼逼的类型，竟然对绿谷出久逼逼。  
家庭暴力轰焦冻有所研究，爆豪胜己这样压低声音，紧贴着绿谷出久说话，一定是对他有所感情需求。  
绿谷出久没有满足他的期待和心里预期才会发生如此冲突，爆豪的言辞可以证明这一点。  
“你瞒着我……”  
“你是装的，你根本没有……”  
“你他妈当我傻子戏弄。”  
绿谷出久反驳“我没有，我真的没有，我只是最后一秒调整过来了而已……”

多么明显的感情需求啊。

爆豪胜己竟然会和绿谷出久理论？不过相当蛮不讲理啊。  
轰焦冻吸了一口抹茶星冰乐，有点吸不动了，他正好加热化开一点 ，他想。  
这两个人看起来感情很好。

爆豪胜己恼怒的说“我不想听你那么多的解释和废话，你今晚搬回你房间。”  
绿谷出久心想不是你把我的床拆了吗？你这是让我睡地板啊。  
“你想让我怎么样。”  
出现了，金典台词，金典无奈台词。

这个时候公交车突然急刹车了一下，满车的人差点倾翻，两个抓着把手的主角也重心不稳的要倒下去。  
绿谷出久本能的抓住爆豪胜己的腰，两个正在吵架的人突然定格，愣了几秒。  
“还不放开。”爆豪胜己恼怒的说。  
绿谷出久把抱着他的手藏在外套里，抬眸看了那双红宝石金的眸子。  
“不放。”

这才是哄男朋友的正确方式。

爆豪胜己不吵闹了。

公交车司机怕是刚刚上岗，他又急刹车了一下，这次刹车煞的更过分，绿谷出久连爆豪的腰都没抓住，直直的倒了下去，一把抓住了轰的腰。

86  
爆豪胜己吃了轰焦冻的醋。

87  
到宿舍一楼开班会的那天。  
所有人都汇聚到了一起。

胜出cp仍然在吵架，但是绿谷出久有点紧张的问爆豪胜己“小胜?上鸣已经知道了……我总觉得有点不安。”  
“怕个屁啊，不是只有他知道吗，我会一直在他旁边看着他不要说漏嘴。”

当他们两个人进入小会议室的时候，有的人紧紧的盯着爆豪胜己和绿谷出久。

注意到切岛的眼神，爆豪胜己捏紧身边了皮卡丘，小声问“你告诉他了?”  
上鸣举起四根手指“我发四!我没有!”

芦户看着他们，脸上的笑容快藏不住。丽日不敢看他们，浑身冒汗不能和两个男生对眼，轰焦冻的眼眸微微移动，峰田实似乎没眼看他们。

绿谷出久见了八百万就开始道谢“上次的车厘子真的很好吃，谢谢啦。”  
“喜欢就好，爆豪同学也喜欢吗？”

哼，喜欢的不行。

绿谷出久尴尬的笑着，结巴的说“喜欢的，喜欢的。”

 

爆豪胜己眼睛斜睨着他，离他远了一点。

饭田天哉拍了拍绿谷的肩膀，祝他假期愉快。  
“对了，今天上午准备找你问课题，你们不在宿舍吗？我看门锁了，窗帘都拉上，我记得已经是中午了。”  
绿谷出久解释道“我在睡觉。”  
爆豪胜己加了一句解释“我们两都在睡觉。”

饭田天哉比划了一下“你们都睡到了中午？这么迟可不好，身体会有负担的。”

户芦和丽日惊恐的对视一眼，她们两个心知肚明。

濑吕挠挠头“可是中午在走廊我不是看到你们两满头大汗的要去吃饭，不是说刚刚锻炼完的吗？”

所以……到底是睡觉还是锻炼?  
在场a班二十人，所有人目光灼灼的盯着两个有问题的人。

“这……”绿谷出久不敢看爆豪胜己，小声的说“我在其实和小胜切磋。”

“那你们?在宿舍切磋手法?你们两种攻击方式，好像不太适合在套间吧?”  
爆豪胜己看不下去了，加了一句把谎言回了过来“废久体术太差，我们练体术。”  
八百万早就觉得他们两之间有戏，感慨的在心里竖起大拇指，但她不知道，自己搞到真的了。

“老师快来了，你们把上次坐车的票据给我发一下。”饭田天哉伸手。

他不指导自己的举动终于把尴尬的朋友挽救于水深火热之中，绿谷出久赶紧掏口袋。  
他把上次的乘车票据交给饭田的时候，在众目睽睽之下之下飞出了一个东西，好死不死的落在了深色茶几上，惊呆全场。  
深色茶几上映着一个粉红色的包装的套套，还印着草莓。

饭田推了推自己眼睛，在大家灼热的视线中捡了起来。  
“谢谢。”  
哎，给票据就给票据，再来个泡泡糖那不多不好意思。

他一拿上手，同学们就怕这个正直的直男打开吃了。齐齐的喊了出来，对他伸出尔康手。  
但是只有峰田实诚实大喊一声“那是避孕套啊。”

隔着三米远，峰田实都能认出来。

饭田坚毅的眉头一皱，拿远了抬了抬眼镜看一下，彷佛那是一个众目睽睽之下的证据。  
饭田觉得手上灼热，他不敢置信的看着绿谷出久。

全班看着绿谷出久。

绿谷出久低头冒汗，眼睛不敢看那个避孕套。  
正当绿谷出久忍不住要去拿下饭田手中的套套时，爆豪胜己淡然的走过来，拿下避孕套。

所有人的目光转移到了爆豪胜己的身上。  
他们开始想——你们终于要公开出柜了吗？

爆豪胜己缓缓开口，打破了一片沉默。  
“上鸣，你的避孕套。”

上鸣电气目瞪口呆，指着自己“我的?”  
爆豪胜己点头，把避孕套放在他的手中“以后少让同学帮你买。”  
他微妙的看着手中的避孕套，上鸣电气感觉到这个避孕套扼住了自己命运的喉咙。  
你这么强行推给我真的好吗？  
我都找不到一个拥有它的理由啊!

上鸣电气尴尬极了，他努力克制脸上的情绪，告诉惊呆了的所有同学。  
“这是我的。”  
“我……”他看了一眼爆豪胜己“各位，我有女朋友了。”

耳郎响香面红耳赤，似乎不能接受，大喊一声“你不要脸!”  
然后生气的摔门而去。

……  
……

绿谷出久身为当事人都觉得这个情节实在是一波接着一波高能，高能之外还有高能。  
到底有多少事情是自己不知道的。

 

88  
“上鸣，你是不是知道什么？”

上鸣电气沉重的站在原地，眉毛一挑，向他们抛出了橄榄枝。  
“我不能说出这个秘密。”

那就是有秘密了。

众人倒吸了一口气。  
丽日郑重的说“我这里，也有一个秘密。”

峰田实举手“我也有话要说。”

切岛锐儿郎局促的架起腿来，他不知道自己洗澡遇到的鬼敲墙算不算秘密。

丽日迅速的建了一个群，密码是“6918”  
群名称“我们远离的真相。”

“那么大家有秘密的请进群吧。”

有的人很果断的立刻进群，但是切岛就一个人沉思了一会儿，不知道该不该进群。值得一提的是，八百万不知道这个秘密，但是她已经从上一个场景感受到了这个秘密。

让人觉得很新奇的是，为什么平时看起来毫不关心，一声不吭的轰也进了群。

切岛正在踌躇着不知道要不要进，最后还是决定进了，一进群他就看到轰焦冻在一片不敢开口的沉默中发出了一个让他不敢相信三观击碎的真相。

“爆豪胜己和绿谷出久在一起了。”

 

88

爆豪胜己!和!绿谷出久!谈恋爱了!

在众人互换情报小声交流下，他们确定了，竟然真的是恋爱?不是单方面强迫碾压或者单相思?是真真正正的确定了关系。

轰焦冻说“我确定爆豪是喜欢绿谷出久的，他最近和他吵架还因为我吃醋。”  
芦户伸出她粉色的手指，激动的说“绿谷是喜欢爆豪的，他会主动用双腿盘住……”  
八百万一脸开心，还有这样的画面?  
上鸣难过的说“我竟然用润滑液洗衣服!难怪洗不干净!自从我知道了以后，他就天天欺压指使我!”  
切岛锐儿郎的脑子还转不过来，在他眼中gay.都是电视剧里面那样娘娘的，摆出兰花指娇声嗲气……为什么爆豪是这种人?他看起来不像啊。  
总之就是他们两真的谈恋爱了，如果没算错的话，这两个人都是初恋啊，好像才刚刚开始谈恋爱，看起来好甜。  
还很黄暴。

但是为什么他们不肯公开呢？

他们去问被爆豪胜己欺负使唤的上鸣电气。

上鸣挠着头也说不出一个所以然来，反而还是切岛洞悉了这个暴力分子的想法。  
“大概是在别人的眼里暴力可怕惯了，突然谈恋爱起来，偶尔会有牵肠挂肚，小脾气小害羞还有温柔的样子都很不爆豪胜己。”

丽日点点头“小久看起来很能藏起心事，他一定是害羞了，而且他肯定是听爆豪的。”

轰焦冻挠了挠下巴“那我们现在要做点什么。”

 

上鸣电气突然后知后觉的的问了一个问题“耳郎会不会喜欢我？你们觉得是这样的吗？”

 

89  
爆豪胜己太过分了，总是指使上鸣帮自己买byt和润滑液，影响别人感情，加上他占有了大家都喜欢的出久，平时还对所有人态度都很差劲。

他以前欺负绿谷的事情可不少，怎么能随随便便就算了?!

于是大家一起决定要他付出一些小小的代价。

90  
绿谷出久正在餐厅打饭，大家都和自己室友一起吃饭，他们这种室友以上的关系当然也要一起吃啦。

这当他要做到小胜身边的时候，乌央乌央来了一拨人，对他很是热情。  
“啊呀!绿谷同学!”八百万热切的说“大家一起拼一个大桌子吃饭吧。”  
爆豪胜己稳稳坐着，有点不能理解的看着这一幕，这时候更不能理解的事情发生了。  
切岛锐儿郎亲热的把绿谷出久手中的托盘直接拿走放在了隔壁桌上，且对爆豪胜己视若无睹。  
绿谷出久慌张的看着自己的男朋友，给他一个这群人是怎么了好可怕的眼神。

爆豪胜己给他点点头——你去和他们吃吧。

他刚刚眼神暗示完，妈的轰焦冻直接就上来挽住绿谷出久的胳膊让他坐在自己旁边。  
轰焦冻非常绅士的为他拉开了椅子，还热情的搬椅子离出久坐的近了一点。

爆豪胜己的脸cua的一下变成了恶犬脸。

轰焦冻很是会消磨爆豪，给在所有人目光注视下给绿谷出久夹了一口自己的荞麦面。

出久盛情难却，在爆豪即将掀桌的表情下勉为其难的吃了一口面。

轰焦冻目光灼灼的盯着他，温柔说到“好—吃—吗？”

绿谷出久点点头，确实挺好吃的。  
轰焦冻的筷子举在他的嘴边，举动亲昵极了，趁热打铁的说“那就再吃一口，啊——”

如果有人给你男朋友喂东西吃你能不能忍。  
如果有人给爆豪胜己男朋友喂东西爆豪胜己能不能忍?

绿谷出久看着微笑的轰焦冻，满头大汗的不敢张嘴，看了看爆豪胜己的方向，他放在桌上的手已经攥的紧紧。

“你在看谁啊？”芦户眨着她的黑眼睛认真的问。

绿谷出久慌急的低下头，眼神躲闪“没有，我谁都没看。”

“绿谷。”轰焦冻平和的说“来，看我。啊——”

绿谷出久战战兢兢的张嘴，爆豪胜己闭着眼都能感觉到他对着轰焦冻张开了小口，荞麦面的沾汤留在他的唇边，他的唇吸允着两只滑溜溜的筷子，筷子慢慢抽离他的口腔。  
这是他想给绿谷出久喂食的脑海画面。

 

91  
没有什么哄不好的男朋友。  
如果哄不好，那就口两次。

92  
清晨的校园有点清冷，学园里面可以看到新起床的少年们正要纷纷去上课。  
人群中一个绿发海藻头少年正在人群里面磨蹭，他背着大黄书包踩着小碎步，一直倒退，眼睛在晨光里被照耀的透亮，他微微眨眼，愉悦笑容让他看起来更加俏皮。  
绿谷出久踩着小碎步对着爆豪胜己勾勾手，对方高冷的没有什么表情，甩着挂肩包大步流星的朝他走去，手掌心盖在他的脑袋上推着走。  
“哎哎哎小胜——”  
爆豪胜己压低声音说“蠢货。”

坐在教室座位里，绿谷身边的上鸣吸了一下鼻子，感慨的说。  
“啊，好香。”

绿谷出久神情紧张，闻了一下自己身上的味道，远处的爆豪胜己回头余光在观察他。

上鸣手插口袋，有点流氓的把绿谷出久上上下下的闻了一遍“你怎么全身都是草莓味？”

绿谷出久脸色刷的一下红成了草莓，结结巴巴的说“真的……真的……味道很明显吗？”

鼻子比较多的障子目藏同学真诚的说“真的。”

他的嘴巴在空中转了一下，说了一句很让人害羞的话“绿谷你很甜。”

 

93  
绿谷出久正躺在爆豪胜己的腿上看英雄杂志。  
爆豪胜己在看手机上战斗视屏，他的手把玩着绿谷出久的软脸，捏捏揉揉。  
可能是这家伙口技技能点的太满了，每次看到他的唇都会情不自禁的想吻上去。  
手机视频进了一段广告，爆豪胜己把手机移开，伏下身体轻轻吻上他的果冻似的嘴唇。  
爆豪胜己一遍亲一遍嗅着他的呼吸，慢慢放缓动作停下来，绿谷的眼睛倒着看依然还是干净剔透，热恋期间神采奕奕。  
他微微勾起嘴唇，让人迷的神魂颠倒，绿谷出久看着顶上的薄唇一开一合吐露热气。  
“上鸣说的没错，你的嘴唇有草莓味。”  
他的手指摩挲着绿谷出久羞红的脸，玩味的逗弄他“你说为什么会有？”  
绿谷出久紧紧的闭眼“因为昨晚的润滑液……”  
热气腾腾从头顶而来，一下子席卷了双唇，属于爆豪胜己温热的气息在唇齿间流连摩擦。  
绿谷出久的眼睛附着在他的喉咙，他的眼皮能够感觉他粗暴的呼吸起伏，细腻的血管伴随着心跳脉动，滑动吞咽的喉结更是撩人心扉。

一吻完毕，爆豪胜己觉得趴着亲他有点呼吸不匀，他一手粗鲁的卡着出久脖颈怕他跑掉，一边拉开了一点领口。  
他声音暗哑，喉咙里的声音好似宠爱又似威胁。  
“你都不会主动亲我。”

隔壁贴墙上监听的耳郎响香招了招手“可以了可以了。”  
切岛锐儿郎拿着玻璃杯一脸严肃的看着耳郎，可是他什么都听不到。  
“这样会不会不太好，我妈说打扰别人谈恋爱会被驴踢。”上鸣对手指。  
“如果你不去，你会被我踢。”耳郎脸如冰霜。

切岛又哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈天真的笑了“你为什么要说自己是驴？”  
耳郎无奈的扶额叹气。  
注孤生说的就是这种人，连爆豪胜己都会撩人求欢了，你怎么就不能反省一下自己呢？

 

94  
房间门没有锁。  
爆豪胜己满意的欣赏着自家的傻鸭子第一次鼓起勇气朝自己亲来。  
绿谷出久脸都红透了，紧张的闭着眼睛，他的睫毛微微的颤抖，手也紧张的攥在了一起。  
这样努力要亲自己的绿谷出久看起来尤其的美味可爱。  
但是他靠过来的速度太慢了。  
太慢了。  
太慢了!  
你他妈是来消磨我的吗？你是故意的吗？  
喂……  
就是这样也心跳的时间延长的也太久了，会等不及的。  
爆豪胜己看到他在午后的阳光下，微启朱唇，慢慢靠近自己的唇，先是他沉迷的睫羽，再是他身上带着草莓味的诱人气息，他微微颤抖气息已经在他鼻尖弥漫。  
来啊，快点亲上来。  
这就么虔诚又心动的吻上我。

就在刹那之间，他细微的绒毛已经麻麻酥酥的蹭了上来，他的唇已经满是温热和甜蜜，愉悦和心动瞬间上涌到脑子，他慢慢失去思考的能力。

门砰的一声打开了，口田甲司站在门口一边看手机一边说“绿谷同学，你拜托我的事情我去做了，你的鸭子给我发了小视屏他说……”  
爆豪胜己“吼”的低声推开了绿谷出久，胸膛起伏，满脸通红，牙咬切齿，烦躁的挠了挠脑袋。

“你们的鸭子说，他在那边过得还不错，感谢你们的照顾，希望小胜不要再欺负你了，还有他会好好对待大富的，有空还想来见见你们。”

什么原来扁扁是攻吗？!这一幅父亲的口味是怎么回事。

绿谷出久慌乱的不知说点什么好。“哦哦哦，我知道了谢谢你。”  
他看了一眼爆豪胜己，他愤愤的坐在原地捂着胸口脸微微发烫，不安又不爽，气的说不出话来。

 

95  
“小胜不要在意啦。”绿谷出久拍拍他的背，安慰他说“我再亲你一次。”  
爆豪胜己恼怒，气息粗重，似乎心情格外的差劲。  
他甩开了绿谷出久的手说。  
“不一样了。”  
“怎么会不一样?”绿谷出久看着他青紫的脸，出声安慰“我还是我啊。”  
“你不明白，就是不一样。”爆豪胜己瞥头，但是不愿意和他解释的太明白。  
绿谷出久的心突然紧缩，他觉得委屈，这明明不是自己的错，但是小胜这个样子他就是很难过。  
一时半会，这个一向笑容满溢的小天使也颓靡的抱腿靠在沙发上。  
爆豪胜己余光瞥了他一眼。  
热恋中人儿的总是这样容易患得患失。  
他伸出了自己的手，揉了揉他柔软的发嫌弃的说“我没有怪你。”  
绿谷出久扑倒了爆豪胜己，在他脸上响亮的mua了一下，可把身下的人甜了一把。  
“好了好了……跟大富一样。”爆豪坐直了身体，眼神却还是左右乱看。  
他和绿谷出久对视一眼，不悦的哼了一声，轻轻闭眼。  
意思很明显了。  
亲老子。

绿谷出久定了定心神，慢慢凑近爆豪胜己的唇，心想着他已经失望过一次，这次要大胆一点才能让他满足，不然舔进去好了。

柔柔的舌头挑逗似的挑起唇珠，湿热柔软。  
爆豪胜己的手慢慢的搭上他的背，鼻息悠长缠绵，似乎颇为享受。

门咔哒一声开了，不知是谁，来了就走了。  
爆豪胜己立刻拍远了绿谷出久，一下把他拍在了地上。  
他的心里狠狠地骂了一声操。  
那人闪了一下就消失了，嘴里嚷嚷着“对不起对不起打扰了！宿舍门都一样，走错门了!”

 

96  
爆豪胜己非常的不爽，他关紧了大门，还多加一道锁，把绿谷出久拖进房间里面亲了个够。

爆豪胜己因为怒火中烧，动作粗暴激烈，热恋中的对象很快就来了感觉一下子就在他的吻攻下软了腰，还紧紧的攀住他的臂膀。  
亲着亲着爆豪胜己得了滋味，掀开了他的家居服，使坏的在他酥软的地方掐弄。

这个时候，爆豪胜己的手机响了。  
绿谷出久被他亲的缓不过劲来，他躺在爆豪胜己的身下深呼吸。  
“小胜……手机。”  
“你别管。”  
万一有什么急事呢？绿谷出久虽然没有反驳他，但是顺着他的脊梁骨滑下，摸索他的裤兜，隔着他的背解开锁屏。

看着他手机锁屏是自己的游戏模型遗像，绿谷出久的表情充满了无奈。

爆豪胜己已经吻到了自己的颈窝，酥麻瘙痒，他看起来特别烦躁着急，正想着该如何下口呢，就听见了手机嗡嗡的唱着欧路麦特大电影主题曲，电子音乐旋律充斥着整个房间。  
你敢掏我手机?  
爆豪胜己冷冷的瞅绿谷出久。  
他把他的手腕一捏，那手机就啪的一声落在床上。  
“别管他们，你专心对付我。”

 

97  
爆豪胜己锁上了门，拔掉电话线，拉了窗帘，关了手机，他要做爱。  
他不想被任何人打扰。

开始的一切都很顺利，非常的顺利，他觉得已经没有什么能够阻止自己打开绿谷出久的身体了，连开拓到润滑一应俱全，出久已经趴在自己身下焦灼的吐出暧昧气息，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的发出磨人可爱的奶音，屁股朝着他伏下身子。  
爆豪胜己拨开他的屁股瓣，扶着他粗硬的兵刃，准备直捣黄龙，深入凸点。  
隔壁传来咚咚咚敲墙的声音，连欧路麦特的海报都在震动。  
如同你站在门后，有人对着你的鼓膜咚咚咚的敲了起来。  
[我就在你身后哟。]  
爆豪胜己能够感觉到一股子无奈和气氛从脊背后慢慢升起，他看了看绿谷出久发浪的伏在床上，自己手里还握着他平坦的小腰呢。  
他微微皱眉，不敢相信这无力的感觉，心口憋了一口热血，差点没吐出来。  
绿谷出久用洁白的屁股蹭了蹭他的下体“小胜你怎么了。”

爆豪胜己没脸说。

他想先塞进入再说，里面那么舒服，捅一下肯定能立刻重振雄风。  
于是他就慢慢的塞。

操，太软了，塞不进去。

绿谷出久不知道一向眼急火热的男朋友突然是怎么回事，他正要回头看看，爆豪胜己按住了他的头，把他按的死死的。

过了两分钟。

“小胜我好冷……”绿谷出久瑟瑟发抖。

 

98  
绿谷出久安慰他，这是没关系的，这很正常。  
没有什么是哄不好男朋友的，如果有，那就口两次。

99  
于是爆豪胜己又一次开启了漫游美妙世界的旅程。  
被口了有一会儿，爆豪胜己也开始控制不住沸腾的热血，两个人磨蹭在一起互相叹息着抚爱对方的身体，从胸膛吻到腰侧又吻到小腹，绿谷出久哼哼唧唧的软在他怀里，还要不自觉的磨蹭。  
他激烈的在床上滚来滚去，语气求饶。  
就算老子软了，但老子男朋友还是那么可爱，每天都能硬上好几回。  
他把绿谷出久抵在墙头，在他耳边阴测测的低语“老子现在就饶了你。”

这时候墙又咚咚咚的敲起来了。  
很大声，很有节奏，很不怕死。

 

100  
爆豪胜己恼羞成怒，裤子都来不及穿把手机捡起来打电话到对面。  
绿谷出久脸红至极，他头发凌乱衣衫不整，弱弱的把被子往上扯了扯，遮住被情欲染红的胸膛。  
“喂!你他妈搞什么鬼!”  
对面的切岛锐儿郎愉悦天然的说“是爆豪啊，我刚才想要打电话问你有没有在睡觉，我准备在墙上钉一下书架。”

“你……”爆豪胜己恶狠狠的说。  
一边的男朋友抱住他的腰，拍了拍他的背安抚他，甚至温柔的亲吻他的脊梁。

爆豪胜己看着他这幅被情欲浸透的样子，动作细微都表达着我想要你。

但是他……  
妈的。

 

101  
关于爆豪胜己和绿谷出久的桃色绯闻越传越大，越传越远，几乎认识他们两的都知道了。  
但是爆豪胜己就是不承认自己喜欢他。  
各个同学们旁敲侧击的问，开门见山的问，都不能让爆豪胜己松口。  
最后连老师都知道了。

102  
“绿谷同学，这是相泽老师让我给你教育传单。”班长推了推他的眼睛，关心的说“注意戴套。”  
绿谷出久脸上肌肉一绷，一时不知自己是什么表情，他低头看手里的蓝色床单。  
“日本每十个hiv患者就有七个是来自男同性恋感染……请注意小心隔离……”  
饭田天哉和煦安慰的拍了拍绿谷出久的肩膀。  
“老师说你需要懂得必备的知识。”  
他离开的时候顺手还给爆豪胜己塞了一张。

103  
绿谷出久在宿舍里面，是爆豪胜己的老婆。  
但是出了宿舍，就是大家的老婆。

谁让他们不公开关系呢？

104  
一阵忙音以后，对面的对象终于接了电话，说话小声委屈。  
“你怎么还没回去?”爆豪胜己不耐烦的敲桌子。  
“今天和同学们训练的时候输了……一直被捆在这里，他们不放我走。”  
被胶带捆在树上，被冰封住，被葡萄粘住，被同学们层层的围观，他们每个人都准备蓄势待发接受爆豪怒火迫击。  
“操，没用的东西。”  
嗯？这个时候不应该是，他们竟然敢欺负你吗？怎么绿谷男朋友会觉得对象是个没用的东西。

105  
爆豪胜己来到训练场的时候，他就知道这帮人是冲着自己来的。  
他只是没有想到会有那么多的人，竟然还有b班的同学，普通科的同学。  
这是逼他大型表白现场吗？

绿谷出久试图开口“呜呜呜……小胜快走……不要管我了。”

为什么都是全员恶人的样子，只有爆豪这个最像恶人的人要上演英雄救美。  
饭田天哉演的额外认真，他比划着剪刀手说。  
“你叫啊，你就算喊破喉咙也不会有爆豪胜己来救你的。”  
爆豪胜己呲了一声，语气轻蔑“你们这帮人，平时的训练都练演技了吗？”

丽日御茶子握紧拳头退后一步，激动的说“我们没有人能打的过你，但是我们全班一起，未必会输。”  
八百万正色“对!喜欢一个人不公开是委屈了他，你不承认关系我们是不会放了他的。”

这都是什么狗屁道理，明明就是你们想玩吧。

爆豪胜己邪恶的笑了，手里霹雳吧啦的燃烧火焰，“有胆就来试试看吧？”  
全员深吸一口气，蓄势待发。

绿谷出久蹬着腿说“你们不要打群架，大家都是同学，有话好好说!”

 

这个时候人群中有一个人淡然的走来，人群自动为他分出一条路来。  
这是请来的真心话大冒险外援，心操人使。  
“爆豪胜己，你喜欢他吗？”  
爆豪胜己没有看到那个人是谁，条件反射的说了一句“我不。”  
他突然眼前一黑陷入了虚无之中，瞳孔失去了光泽，身体僵硬麻木，无法行动。  
他的嘴里只剩下三个字。  
“喜欢他。”

“小胜!”绿谷出久在树上挣扎，激动的说“你们对他做了什么。”  
“让他向你表白哟，难道你不想知道他为什么不想承认这段关系吗？”物间宁人一肚子坏水，唯恐天下不乱。  
“不不……如果他不想承认……我也不被承认我也不在乎。”他的语气有点落寞。

心操人使微微一笑“爆豪胜己，你想对他做什么。”  
所有人安静下来，看着已经失去自我意识被操控的爆豪胜己。  
在众目睽睽中，爆豪胜己如他们期盼的行动了起来，慢慢的走向绿谷出久。  
出久也不知道小胜会对自己做什么，他惊慌失措的挣扎，想要喊醒他。  
他自己也中过这个个性，知道从心操的个性中清醒有多难。

被操控的爆豪胜己抱住了他毛绒绒的脑袋，和他额头相抵，面和面亲昵的摩擦，用只会对他说话的那个声调，说了一句话给在场所有人狠狠地塞满了草莓味酸甜狗粮。  
“我允许你，和我并列第一。”

爆豪胜己式的超强告白。

绿谷出久脑子嗡的一声，来不及消化反应过来。心脏砰砰砰跳个不停，脸烫的发红，连理智都开始蒸腾。

原来小胜的表白是这样的，他已经开始慢慢的认同自己了吗？  
原来在他心里，自己也在慢慢进步，点点滴滴都被他记录在心里，不知不觉之间，已经成为了能和自己一去坐上宝座的存在。

正当绿谷出久沉浸在受到表白的感动中，爆豪胜己下一步的举动让他立刻在众人面前红了脸，暗叫一声完了，拼命扭动挣扎。  
爆豪胜己捧着自己的脸开始亲自己，他粗暴的想要找到自己的嘴唇，甚至手上也开始不合规矩的拉开他的领口。

“小胜!小胜!醒醒!”绿谷出久挣扎着，试图避开他迎面而来的吻，他左右摆弄脑袋却摆脱不了身上人对自己灼热的进攻。  
完了，要暴露了，绿谷出久发动了one for all对着爆豪胜己毫不留情的来了一个腿击射门式。

爆豪胜己被强劲的气流冲击掀翻，熟记在身体里的战斗技巧让他本能的后退撑住身体，终于解除了心操人使的暗示。

物间宁人尖酸刻薄的笑了，对着物间嘲讽“你不是很厉害吗？现在已经有一对情侣能自行解开了。”  
他喋喋不休的补刀“你也就这么点个性了还被人破除了哈哈哈哈哈。”  
正当a班b班准备教育制止这个人的不良行为时，心操人使把口袋里的手抽出来，扶在他的双肩，在众目睽睽之下说了一句。  
“乖。”

物间眼睛失去了光泽，乖顺的低下头，离心操站的近了一点，近的快要靠上他了，就像一只软萌的小动物。

心操揉了揉他的脑袋，小声的说“等你自己能解开再说吧。”

 

这是什么场面？爆豪胜己清醒过来却看到了更加让人震惊的另一幕，他的怒火窜的老高但是没有一个人关注着他。

饭田天哉捏紧了手中的传单，不知道是否应该对眼前新暴露的情侣进行安全教育。

尾白猿夫突然想起那天晚上从学校社团里出来，物间那悠悠的一声“指不定哪天就相依为gay了呢？”  
原来短短的一句话包含着大量的信息，原来他是自己有gay的倾向，也能看到别人的倾向啊。

 

爆豪胜己问绿谷出久“我做了什么吗？”  
绿谷出久对自己男友毫不留情地指出。  
“你表白了。”

爆豪胜己恼怒的说“这不可能!我明明一直都在和自己潜意识做斗争!”

A班同学都纷纷点头“嗯！是很了不得的表白!”  
“爆豪不愧是爆豪啊！能说出这样的表白!”  
“少女心爆炸!”

爆豪胜己掐住绿谷出久的脖子恶狠狠地威胁“你老实说……我到底说了什么!”  
绿谷出久的口中要飘出灵魂来，他艰难的说“我会一辈子记在心里的。”

同学们抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，还说没有在一起，这才刚刚谈恋爱，就说要记一辈子了。

他们会在一起一辈子吗？

 

 

 

福利短篇……我隔壁的敲墙声。——浴缸黑丝。

 

没有什么是哄不好爆豪胜己的，如果没有，那就黑丝。

黑色，作为一种丝袜的颜色存在，红的蓝的紫的粉的，比起黑色都是那么光怪陆离，像夺人眼球却不愿给你一亲芳泽的艳女郎。白丝幼嫩可爱，适合女孩子的出行，让你觉得世界美好。

但是黑色，神秘诱人，一切都骚的刚刚好。  
好看，神秘，内敛，透露着可以情君随意调拨的性暗示。

爆豪胜己在被绿谷出久掰弯以前，他是一个直男，也喜欢黑丝。  
他现在可以不要妹子，只要绿谷出久。

但是绿谷出久+黑丝。  
那就是骚的要死。

爆豪胜己用手中的丝袜抹了一下头顶的汗，看到绿谷出久穿着黑丝他就开始激动的热血沸腾，他想做很多事情，想扒下黑丝又想多欣赏一会。  
绿谷出久穿好了黑丝红透了脸，坐在男朋友的床上。  
他的黑丝是当然是性感透肉的那种，哄男朋友就要哄了对方欲罢不能，这是他无私奉献的宗旨。  
深色好看的大腿肌肉浑然天成，修长笔直如同打磨精修，加上黑丝绒在边缘晕染渐变，怎么摆弄都那么撩人心扉。  
那是一条透明无缝黑丝，上端私密位置都清清楚楚，里面是花纹繁杂的黑色丁字裤，遮住了一点儿粉嫩穴口。  
“感觉如何？”爆豪胜己问模特。  
模特不知道穿了黑丝该怎么诱惑直男，小心翼翼的说。  
“风吹过的时候，有点凉。”  
他拘束的架起了腿，两腿相叠，诱人的视角在直男的眼前上演。“我上面什么都不用穿吗？”  
骚，实在是骚，说什么都看起来那么骚。  
爆豪胜己立刻把自己的白衬衫扔给他，让他穿上。

绿谷出久+男友衬衫+黑丝。  
你满意吗？

绿谷出久很喜欢爆豪胜己的衬衫，松松垮垮的很有睡意的舒适感，他穿着黑丝跪坐在床上套上了爆豪的衬衫，领口大了一圈，露出漂亮的锁骨，下面的吻痕若隐若现。  
衣服层层相叠，腰显得更细了，可以一手盈盈一握。宽大的袖口更加显得骨骼紧俏。  
这家伙似乎没有什么自知之明，他不安的把宽大的袖口卷了卷，捋上去就滑下来，没有什么用处，他把领口拉开闻了一下说“是小胜的味道。”  
爆豪胜己的身体在燃烧沸腾，原来黑丝这种东西配上喜欢的人就是等于撸不完。

他把绿谷出久的脚捉过来，轻轻亲了一下，微热的气息在指尖蔓延。  
从爆豪胜己的视角，那就是眼前满满的黑丝腿肉和藏不住的粉穴口，以及他羞红的脸。  
爆豪胜己含住他的脚趾含含糊糊的说不清话。  
绿谷出久嗯了一声，小声羞怯的问“你说了什么。”

“骚的不行。”

绿谷出久的身体立刻有了反应，丝袜和丁字裤挡不住他下体的肿胀，他的脚像烫到一样的缩了一下，圆圆可爱的脚趾也蜷缩起来。  
爆豪胜己把他的腿放在自己昂扬上命令道。  
“躺下给我揉。”  
绿谷出久躺了下去，两腿之间的膨胀便挡不住了，丁字裤的勾线勒着精口马眼，一只脚还在爆豪胜己的裤裆上揉搓打转，明显会在最敏感的部位摩擦。  
爆豪胜己满意的摸着他的腿，手感丝滑微凉，那漂亮神秘的黑丝让腿部线条越发流利紧绷，透露着低调的性感和勾引，黑丝勾勒出的轮廓被他握在手里如同珍爱的玩物，迷恋的摩挲一会儿，身心都会沉迷其中。  
“小胜……”出久不安的扭动一下，一堆衬衫中发出窸窣的声响，乖巧如猫的发出清冷依恋的语调。

该死的，想撕掉他的丝袜。

绿谷出久坐了起来，略大一号的衬衫松松垮垮的挂在身上，如同裙子一样诱人遮住了丝袜的深处。  
一束夏日的阳光照在他潮红羞涩的脸上，只听得他小声的请求。  
“我们做吧。”

不行，还要再玩一会儿。  
爆豪胜己看到他如此这般的说出口，不知不觉自己的胯下也充血膨胀，只想好好的进去爽一把，但是更让觉得舒畅的是和自己天生尤物的小男友，怎么看都看不够。  
就算憋也要憋到炸。

爆豪胜己不吭声，只是顽劣的继续摸着他的腿。他的手掌本身就比一般人要热上许多，穿着黑丝一吹风就凉凉的，被他这么一摸就觉得温暖酥麻，像绿谷出久这么敏感禁不起撩拨的人被这么色情下流的摸。他很快就开始眼神迷离，抽回了腿。

爆豪胜己咋舌。  
“不听话。”

绿谷出久难耐的从床上爬起来，起腰，撑着直立，这些动作都会让丁字裤和性器之间发生摩擦。  
他站起来，黑丝便有了变动，腿的颜色变得均匀，不似手上把玩时小腿上膨胀的肉色。  
他咬牙，唇齿之间发出小兽一样的颤音。慢慢的在爆豪胜己的面前移步，一下子坐在他的怀里，抱住他的脖子，两脚在沙发上翘的老高。  
爆豪胜己的鼻子里哼了一声，但是能感觉出他的笑意。  
绿谷出久恳求的说“小胜……”他闭着眼睛羞红了脸亲了亲他的侧颊。  
“想要?”  
爆豪胜己把衬衫往他的腰上推了推，揉了一把丝滑软屁股，手先进去帮他把勒人的丁字裤解开，敏感的小兽就一边发出嗯嗯啊啊细微的声音，一边亲昵的往自己怀里缩。  
在小男友的屁股软肉磨蹭攻势下，爆豪胜己的阴茎又开始涨大。  
爆豪胜己摸摸他毛绒绒的脑袋。  
他掀开衬衫，看到隐藏在丝袜深处的小小久，肿肿涨涨很是可怜，前端挂着花白的淫液。爆豪胜己弯腰隔着黑丝舔了舔，惹得绿谷出久立刻抓紧了自己男友的外衣，急促的喘息起来。  
“小胜……小胜～小胜!”  
他哈呲哈呲的喘气，眼里结了一层酸涩的泪膜，全身热血沸腾。  
爆豪胜己的动作停了下去了，用颇为报复的语气说“你快射了，我让你缓缓。”  
绿谷出久没有看出他的记恨，真诚的点点头“嗯好。”他亲昵又舒坦的蹭在爆豪胜己的颈窝，吸吮他的脖子，舌尖流连，慢慢着迷的吮吸他的喉结。  
他小声极羞的拉着他帽带埋怨“你什么时候给我啊。”

被绿谷出久撩的受不了，爆豪胜己只得的站起来，抱着他走去浴室。  
小久的腿在半空中甩啊甩，似乎很愉快。

爆豪胜己让他跪在浴缸里，屁股朝着对自己，慢慢抱起衬衫下摆，他满意的揉捏起他的屁股，往两侧分推耸，屁股和细腰之间有可爱的软肉相叠。  
他拉了拉黑丝，发出绷紧的声音，轻轻回弹。从屁股顶上给他倒下了乳液。  
整个画面淫靡至极，他的身体沾上了乳液，粘稠淋漓，黑丝屁股看起来更加可口多汁，一副已经被操弄好久的画面。  
乳液透进了黑丝袜里，贴着腿肉一片花白，完整渐变的颜色变得斑斑驳驳，像是被喷洒过的精斑。  
绿谷出久抬腰，回头，不安的把小腹上的乳液抹匀，充满情欲的叫了一声“小胜……”

“再玩一会儿，等下让你自己动。”爆豪胜己身体也很激动。  
绿谷出久听着他的回答，呜咽了一声。

他用指甲戳破了一个洞，白花花的肉在周围黑丝的压迫下鼓了起来，显得白嫩可爱。  
爆豪胜己脱下裤子对着那个裸露出来的小洞开始顶弄，进进出出。  
绿谷出久被他突然袭来的动作弄得不知所措，在浴缸里面滑了起来，还好及时的把住浴缸。  
他的呼吸和着爆豪胜己的动作一起凌乱，虽然他进进出出的是丝袜的小洞，顶弄的是大腿，可是自己的身体也随着他的动作越来越淫荡了。  
爆豪胜己一边顶他，一边把他身上的乳液都抹匀了，色气满溢，他们打开了花洒。

他们开始做了。  
在浴缸里的空间异常的狭小，绿谷出久主动把黑丝的穴口拉破，双脚开合跪坐骑在爆豪的跨上挺腰扭动。  
爆豪胜己心里那个后悔的，怎么就选了浴缸呢？怎么把主动权给了他了，现在到底是谁日谁?  
绿谷出久的黑丝两腿半淹没在浴缸里，每次上下抽插的时候都会夹撞起水花四溅，透明的喷射，从翻涌水花都能看到每次抽插的力度和方向。内部也异常的顺滑异常的暖，一股股暖流随着动作裹挟的进去，很是舒服。  
绿谷出久的后穴不自觉的深吃了一口肉棒，感慨的说“小胜……我好舒服。”  
这个样子差没让爆豪胜己泄出来，他满头大汗，眼睛紧紧闭着，感觉那紧缩湿热的美穴。心里却还在和绿谷出久较劲，自己一定要在他之后射出来，他不爽的说。  
“闭嘴。”  
绿谷出久怕弄湿了男友的衬衫，做的时候也不忘抱着，露出被水花打湿的小腰，先先后后舒服的扭动。表情享受又痛苦。  
他这个人小心翼翼的很，拿小胜的东西自慰也显得那么小气，喜欢前前后后晃着腰慢慢研磨，不像被爆豪胜己大开大合的做，就这样慢慢研磨也能让自己舒服到高潮，但是爆豪胜己被他折磨到压抑的喘息。  
爆豪胜己很想把持住自己作为一个攻的尊严，但他小男朋友太会懂得无声的诱惑，穿着黑丝坐在浴缸里一边呻吟一边快速的小磨g点，水花翻涌都来不及赶上他磨蹭的速度，浴缸被他搅的像一口活泉。  
他废话贼几把多，还指着自己自行抽搐痉挛的腹肌，直白的说。  
“小胜，你捅的好深啊，已经捅到这里了。”  
爆豪胜己咬牙。  
“不，那是你自己捅的。”  
绿谷出久要动，浴缸太滑，他一不小心就滑脱了失去支撑，不受控制的坐到了底，把爆豪胜己爽的打了个机灵，绿谷出久也是趴在他的胸膛，低低的感叹了一声。  
两个人趴的很近，柔情对视了一眼，忘情的接吻，他的唇舌还是那么撩人心扉，他的气息走过全身四肢百骸。  
虽然很不愿意说，但是爆豪胜己真的很喜欢绿谷出久，于是不愿承认就越是折磨，越是折磨就越是爱的深刻。  
绿谷出久重新坐直身体，微微昂着头一边呻吟一边难耐的上下晃腰。爆豪胜己怕他又滑倒，一手紧紧的抓着浴缸侧缘，给他一手扶住。  
濒临高潮，他的动作越发的暴力越发的快，舒服的呜咽出来，开始无意识的叫着自己的名字。  
“小胜。”  
看着他抱着衬衫的手越来越松，又在快高潮的时候浪到自己无意识的往上拖，连胸膛和乳头都恨不得喂到自己嘴里。  
操，他讨厌口交和上位。  
爆豪胜己恼怒用紧紧攥着的拳头捶墙。  
他把绿谷出久按在墙上，花洒淋湿了两人的头发，迷迷糊糊的看不清对方想睁未睁的眼。连被掰开的黑丝大腿都在滴水，爆豪胜己找准了位置，把他按在墙上大开大合的做。

 

隔壁的切岛正感慨着爆豪胜己真会享受人生，粉色泡泡浴加上香薰蜡烛太能舒缓身心了。  
他把美女杂志盖在脸上，热血沸腾的陷入温柔乡。  
突然隔壁传来咚的一声捶墙。  
切岛锐儿郎想着隔壁是不是爆豪或者绿谷在洗澡不小心撞到头了？他着急的站起来想要问一句怎么回事需要帮忙吗，结果自己也脚上一滑撞到浴缸边缘。  
当他爬不起来的时候，听到隔壁浴室开始传来了有节奏的鬼敲墙声。

他影影约约有个不敢细想的猜想。

但是……真相永远比你能想象出来的更多。


End file.
